wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Irving
Irving is a MacMora male Dire Wolf with mainly silvered grey fur, with faded brown spots along his legs, and dark, amber-green eyes. He's a packer for the clan, and a former loner pup who joined at around six months of age. He's a yearling now, and has been working hard to get acceptance within the clan. (Played by Keavy MacDuncan) Physical Appearance WIP, will add in more depth later. Notes: Icicle-like fur, silvery pelt, dusky, dirt-brown patches on legs and muzzle, eyes the color of oak tree sap, etc. etc.. Personality WIP, will add in more depth later. Notes: Fun-loving ;; Relaxed ;; Kind ;; Softie ;; Educated ;; Pacifist ;; Arrogant (somewhat) History BACKSTORY: Irving was born in the outermost to Broam, an outclanner there, and another unnamed lone wolf. He, his siblings, and his mother all being terrified of and not used to the canniballistic ways of his father and sometimes his uncle too, they ran away into the Beyond, where they all lived for a winter. Then, a bear came stumbling into their den, the foaming mouth disease written all over it in the respective symptoms. Irving was the only one out of the seven pups and their mum who knew what to do for the disease, thanks to what Broam had taught him before they left early on... He was the only survivor of the incident, as the rest had gotten the disease from panicking and getting bitten, and Irving had no choice but to escape and leave when he got the slim chance, not looking back. It was there, in that cave, where his mother and six other siblings, one female and five males, had died, hence why that cave is riddled with bones now. He stumbled along back into the outermost once more, and was adopted into his father's dwindling rout, where the numbers were getting smaller and smaller as the winter dragged by, and the Beyond wolves and the owls waging wars with each other. His father and uncle welcomed him in, as he was greatly needed with his cleverness by the dumber wolves. But he only went there because he was starving himself, and needed some kind of reliable shelter. As the rout's population lessened from fifteen to ten, and from ten to seven, then to just five, he knew the time to go was now. He had to fake his own death, otherwise they'd kill him themselves. He made the plan of going out to hunt, and then letting out a 'death howl', to fool his family into thinking he'd died of cold. It was there that he'd scratched his own shoulder, and let the blood trail go, so that he'd be safe. When he felt he'd gone far enough with the trail, he stopped and just let it run in one spot, as if he'd just died there, and then let his wound heal at least halfway before running to the only safe place he had left - the wolf clans. He was nearby the MacNeart clan, but as the seasons there were harsh and cold, he knew he had to find a warmer place. He travelled, far and wide, and soon found the MacMora clan. It was there that he met with another wolf around the area, and he'd gotten accepted inside. From then on, he'd been focusing on surviving there, and trying to stay loyal to it, even if it was a bit tempting to become a loner again, and live a simpler, lawless life. 19:27, October 7, 2013 (UTC)19:27, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Keavy MacDuncan (talk) IN ROLEPLAY: Not much, except that he's just been approached by a little pup asking about some kind of 'game'. You know, the usual. Trivia *His theme song (for now, I think) is 'Doesn't Remind Me' by Audioslave, because he prefers the exact things he was kept away from during his youth, and thus does well to keep his past out of his memories, as they aren't his best. *His name is Old Wolf/Scottish for 'Green Water'.